The Mistaken Wish
by The 5th Alice
Summary: It's Christmas! Kagome is excited while InuYasha doesn't get the hype. During the un-wrapping of the presents, InuYasha makes a wish, forgetting that the Sacred Jewel is in his pocket. The wish changes Kagome dramatically. Uh-oh
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Merry Christmas! My Christmas present to you, my…whatever you guys are called…:D**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not a chance. Nuh-uh. No way, no how. Oh, but how I wish…**

InuYasha POV

I was dragged into the living room by Kagome to see what was under the tree.

"Come on, InuYasha! It's Christmas morning!" She said cheerfully.

"It's 6:30 in the fucking morning," I retorted. She just gave me an annoyed glance and kept pulling me towards the room. When we got there, her little brother and her mother where already out there.

"Merry Christmas, InuYasha," Her mother, Takashi, told me with a smile. I yawned and mumbled a 'Merry Christmas' back. Kagome pulled me over to the couch and made me sit down. She looked over at the tree and flipped out.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG! Look at all the presents!" She screamed and ran over to them. Her brother did the same thing, but without the screaming. Kagome picked up a fairly big, brightly colored package with a gigantic bow on the top. She shook it slightly before tearing it open to reveal cardboard box with a picture of a jewelry box on the side. She smiled widely at her mother and her mother returned the smile. I just crossed my arms.

"I wish Kagome would act her age," I mumbled. Then, something weird happened. A bright burst of light came from nowhere and blinded everyone. _What the hell is happening?_ I thought to myself. The light died down until it was gone and reveled what it was hiding.

"Oh shit!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating this sooner!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not a chance. Nuh-uh. No way, no how. Oh, but how I wish…**

Kagome POV

I rubbed my eyes and blinked up at InuYasha. Wait, since when do I have to look this far up at him? He stared at me in shock before saying "Oh shit!" which earned him a nasty look from my mom.

"InuWasha? What's wong?" I asked. I gasped and covered my mouth. InuYasha just continued to stare at me. Souta was the first to speak.

"Uh…sis? You've turned into a 4-year-old," he told me. I looked down to see if what he said was true. When I glanced downward, I saw a pink frilly nightgown and small bunny slippers. The floor was way too close. I reached to touch the top of my head to feel two high pigtails.

"H...How did this happen?" I half asked, half shouted. It was then that the idea came to mind, "InuWasha?"

"What?" he asked.

"Did you have the Shikon Jewel shards in your pocket when you wished for this?" His eyes widened a little.

"I…I think I did…" he finally got out. He looked into his pocket and pulled out the shards. "Oops…"

"INUWASHA! Gosh darn it!" I yelled at him. He looked like he was trying to contain laughter. "You better fix this, got it?" I threatened. Or, at least _tried_to threaten. InuYasha was laughing his butt off at this point. That's when something…well, something snapped. My anger as immediately replaced with an intense interest in InuYasha's ears. I climbed onto the couch, stood next to him, and started rubbing the ear closest to me. InuYasha stopped laughing and looked at me. I giggled at the expression on his face. He swatted my hand away from his ear. "Doggy ears! Doggy ears!" I shouted, reaching for his ear again.

"What is wrong with you, Kagome?" InuYasha exclaimed and scooted away from me. I giggled louder and chased him. I got off the couch and started walking quickly to a different room. I climbed off the couch and half ran, half tripped after him.

"Doggy! Doggy!" I squealed. InuYasha just walked a little faster.

InuYasha POV

I pulled the jewel shards out of my pocket as the mini Kagome chased me around her house, shouting "Doggy! Doggy!" the whole time. I held them tightly in my fist and squeezed my eyes shut, coming to a stand-still in Kagome's room.

"I wish Kagome would go back to normal," I muttered. As soon as the words had escaped my mouth, the mini Kagome came crashing through the doorway. "Crap!" I shouted, trying to watch my mouth around the now 4-year-old Kagome. She ran over to me and attached herself to my leg.

"InuWasha!" She said and smiled up at me. I shook her off of my leg and crouched in front of her.

"Kagome, we have to go on an adventure," I told her. Her eyes widened in response. "We are going to see some other friends beyond the well. You remember them, right?" I asked hopefully. She nodded.

"Sango, Miwoku, Shippo, and Kiwawa!" she said. I sighed in relief.

"Yup. Now, get on my back, we are going to go now," I told her. She walked behind me, jumped on, and clung to my back like a monkey. I walked out to the living room. "Yo, Takashi, Kagome and I have to go to the Feudal Era for a while. She should come back normal." Takashi, Kagome's mother, looked at me and nodded.

"Okay, but be careful," she said.

"We will!" Kagome interjected. I walked outside and to the well.

"Here we go," I mumbled before jumping down into it.

**A/N: I am really, really, really, sorry for not updating this sooner!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: At school…supposed to be doing stuff for Art&Tech, but they haven't given us anything…so I'm working on this…**

**Disclaimer: *shakes head***

**Chapter 3**

InuYasha POV

Kagome clung to me as we went through the well. I guess it scared her, even though she's done it about a thousand times. We were now walking toward Sango, hoping that she would help turn Kagome back to normal.

"Hey Sango!" I shouted.

"Keskeskes~"

"W-what was dat?" Kagome stuttered, her grip around my neck tightening.

"What was what? I didn't hear anything Kagome," I told her. "Sango! Didn't you hear me?"

"Keskeskes~"

"T-there it is again…" Kagome whispered.

"Keh, I don't hear anything," I said, only half listening to her. "SANGO!" She turned around then, but her face…it…it didn't look right… Then it hit me. This wasn't Sango at all. It was one of Naraku's demon puppets. "Kagome, take the jewel shards and hide," I told her, setting her down and handing her the jewel shards. She took them and ran. The puppet did nothing to follow her, assuming she was just a worthless child. I unsheathed my sword, ready to fight.

~xXx~

Kagome POV

I ran to the forest to hide, just like puppy told me to. My grip on the glass bottle he gave me tightening as I hid inside a hollow tree.

"Kagome?" I heard someone call my name. "Kagome! Where are you?" It was puppy! I stepped out of the tree.

"Ovewr hewr puppee!" I shouted. He came over to me.

"Can I have the jewel shards back?" He held out his hand. I gave them to him. "I'll be right back; I have to give these to Sango so she can make you a big girl again." He walked of with the glass bottle. I had a feeling that I had just done something very bad…

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been neglecting this for so long, I felt bad. It's partially because I was grounded for who knows how long. *sigh*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi hi. Bird That Flies At Dawn is forcing me to update on her computer….cuz she's "cool like that". "YOLO"!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaiming**

**Chapter 4**

**Kagome POV**

InuYasha poked his head inside the tree I was hiding in. I shook with scaredness. He was gonna hurt me when I told him I didn't have the shards.

"Gimme the shards, kid," he said, holding out his hand. I looked to the side.

"I-I-I don't h-have the shards…" I mumbled. InuYasha's face hardened.

"What do you mean you don't have the shards?" his voice sounded annoyed. I shook harder.

"Y-y-you came by earlier and t-t-took the shards…"

"No I didn't."

"T-t-then who w-w-was it?" He thought a moment before a look came across his face.

"…Naraku…" he whispered. "Stay here, I'll be back. Don't move from this spot." He sped off.

~xXx~

**InuYasha POV**

I raced from the hollow tree that Kagome was hiding in. I had been running for several minutes before I came to a clearing. Naraku sat, more like floated, in the middle of the clearing.

"I've been waiting for you, InuYasha. Looking for these?" He held up the jewel shards.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Bird That Flies At Dawn is making me finish this story tonight, so thank her for the updates.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and I never will.**

**Chapter 5**

InuYasha POV

"So it _was_ you. Thought so. You're going down, Naraku!" I shouted at him while taking out Tetsusaiga. He chuckled at my response.

"Oh, is that so? Then let's begin." He activated his shield. I ran at him in hopes of breaking in, but no such luck. I tried again and again and had the same ending.

"Is that really the best you can do, hanyou?" Naraku mocked.

"Aaaaaaaggggggggghhhhhhaaaaaaa!" I charged at him again, but his shield still held up against it.

_Damn it! Why can't I do this? I have to. For Kagome._ I looked at Naraku with a new feeling of determination. I pointed Tetsusaiga at the evil half-demon.

"This ends now!" I yelled. He just laughed. "Red Tetsusaiga!" Tetsusaiga flared a red color as I charged toward Naraku. I leapt into the air and brought it down on the shield. The shield glowed before shattering to pieces. Tetsusaiga ripped through Naraku and ended up in the ground. The jewel shards dropped to my feet along with the wooden figure.

"Keh. Just another puppet," I muttered before racing through the clearing, into the forest, and to Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Bird That Flies At Dawn is making me finish this story tonight, so thank her for the updates. This will be the last chapter (FINALLY. I mean, this was started around Christmas...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and I never will.**

**Chapter 6**

Kagome POV

InuYasha came to get me. He picked me up and carried me to the village.

"Sango!" he called out to the lady in front of us. She turned around and looked from me to InuYasha, then back to me, a look of shock appearing on her face.

"What happened?" she asked, pointing to me.

"Well, I accidentally made a wish on the jewel shards that Kagome would act her age and she turned into a three-year-old," InuYasha told her. "We need you to wish for her to return back to normal."

"Hmm…alright. Give me the shards." She held out her hand. I placed the jewel shards in her palm. She closed her fingers around them and shut her eyes, murmuring under her breath. There was a bright flash of light. When it died down, I had returned to normal.

"Finally!" I shouted, and then I turned to InuYasha and smacked him.

"What the hell was that for?" he yelled.

"That was for turning me into a three-year-old," I snapped. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my face close to his. "And this is for helping me return to normal," I whispered as I placed my lips on his. I kept them there for a moment, enjoying the feel of the kiss, before pulling back and releasing my hold on him. The look on InuYasha's face was priceless.


End file.
